Make me Forget
by firefistprincess
Summary: Nami x Sanji set in Moria's arc. Lemon.
This was set in Moria's episode. I really have forgotten about it. I just have to let this one out.

Note: Scene is a bit morphed into my own thoughts. Characters are not mine. They're from Oda-san.

"Damn Nami," Usopp cursed as he and Chopper sat in front of the bathroom doors, "bathe faster woman!"

"Just sit there silently or else the zombies will get you," Nami shouted back, keeping her temper in check when Usopp opened the door to shout something that she did not understand because she instantly threw a barrel towards her nakama.

"That would be 300k bellies for peeping Usopp. Keep your head to yourself," she said as she sank back to her hot tub.

She was enjoying the silence for about 5 minutes when she felt a faint growl across the bathroom. She got out of her tub to look around for anyone who dared to peek on her, "Were you saying something Usopp?"

"What? None. How long are you gonna be in there. We're starving," Usopp complained and farted audibly, making Chopper laugh hard as he joined in.

Nami dismissed it and thought it was just her imagination. She was about to go sink back to her tub when she felt a hand grab her wrist. She held her ground as her other wrist was grabbed as well, taking her by force and slamming her against the bathroom walls. She felt something in between her thighs, making it impossible for her to move. "Shit I'm trapped. What the hell is going on?! Don't panic," she tried to stay calm but then again no one's in front of her, "USOPP! USO-" her shout was muffled and she quickly thought that her attacker is a devil fruit user with an ability to be invisible or something. Now she's panicking because she can feel her attacker sniff her body. She haven't felt anything grabbing her delicate parts but this alone is scary. What if her attacker rapes her? What if it kills her? She tried to hold back her tears when the door opened and a startled looking Usopp was staring at her naked body. She tried to tell him, yell at him, ask for help but it was useless because this bastard still has his hand or whatever it is on her mouth so the sniper just went back on guard while Chopper nursed his nosebleed.

"What the hell are you idiots doing there?" Sanji asked hem.

"We're waiting for Nami to finish her bath. And its taking a while now. Just a moment ago she called me and I went in and just saw her against the wall shouting unintelligible words. The heats gone into her head," Usopp told the cook.

Just the thought of Nami and bath made the cook turn from scary to goofy with hearts around his head. "Nami-swan and a bath?" And he imagined Nami in a tub asking him to join or Nami asking him to wash her back...

"Snap out of it Sanji," Usopp said with a bored tone.

"But Nami's shouts sound like she needs help or something. She sounded urgent Usopp. Then you went back with a bleeding nose," Chopper said.

It made Sanji think. Nami-san will never ask any guy or call any guy while she's in the bath except perhaps for Chopper.

"Usopp, how long is she in there?" the cook asked while lighting up his cigarette.

"Been a while now. Its weird. She never stayed this long in an unknown territory," Usopp answered.

He puffed smoke. He never felt uneasy. Besides, Usopp might look dense and a coward, but he's smart. Chopper is here too. But still, something is not right.

"I'm going in," Sanji decided, "I just need to check."

"Wait Sanji, you'll only get hurt," Chopper stopped him.

"I know, I just... I have to. I feel like something is not right. I'll just take a quick look and pay the debt if needed," he assured the young doctor.

He pushed the door and he was knocked off his feet like something came out but he saw no one when he opened the door.

"What was that?!" Are you okay Sanji?" Chopper ran to him.

"Shit. Someone's in there with Nami-san," He realized and he bolted up and ran inside the bathroom to find Nami lumped on the bathroom floor, body is trembling, shaking and she's sobbing.

"Nami-san, what happened?" He removed his coat and put it around the navigator's body to cover her up, "Nami-san talk to me?"

She does not seem to register his presence, nor the coat around her body that when Sanji touched her shoulder she immediately slammed her fist to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, shushing her and calming her down, "Shhh Nami-san, shhh. You're safe. Its me Nami-san, Sanji... Calm down Nami-san, I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise."

He felt her relax until she broke down in tears, telling him what happened.

She looked at him with fear and brokenness, she was almost raped when Sanji came over and her attacker heard him outside the bathroom. He did grope her, but thanks to Sanji, he backed down because he might be caught. Sanji saved her.

"I can't... I... Sanji... Take me. I need to forget," she pleaded, "Don't think... Don't treat me as a fragile doll... I need you... Rough and raw... Please Sanji-kun... I need you."

It was all too much that he simply can't say no. Its not like he does not want too. In fact, he always dreamed of this situation, but not like this. He though about candles and flowers and dinner, but how she begged... He thought of it hard... He understood that she needed to forget what the bastard did to her. That bastard, he'll kill that piece of shit, but he'll deal with him later on. He looked at Nami, and went to her slowly, "Nami-san, I have always dreamed of this, but I just need to warn you that after this, you're mine."

Nami barely had enough time to nod when Sanji kissed her roughly with delicate passion. He pushed her against the floor, dropped the coat and lifted her up as she wrapped her legs on his waist. He greedily drank her up, licked, kissed and bit what he can, grabbed and touched the skin that he can reach. She kissed him back with the same need and passion, realizing that she can't let other girls be with him after this. She clawed his back with pleasure and grabbed his hair as she pushed her body against him, wanting more of him.

She tore the buttons of his shirt open and she unhooked her legs from his waist. She caressed his chest, kissed his abs and undid his pants, pulling them down and freed his rock hard cock which she gladly sucked. He supported himself by keeping his palms across the wall as he watched his cock disappear in the navigator's mouth.

"Fuck, Nami. Ngghhghghh"

She kept on sucking hard and licking his balls up to his shaft while stroking his hard member in all angles possible. He came in her mouth and she swallowed it all.

He pulled her up and pushed her against the wall, her back facing him and groped her waist as he pushed his cock to her entrance, taking her by surprise. She arched her back to him, holding on to the wall for support as he fucked her hard, her juices covering his member as he slapped her ass hard, eliciting a loud moan and a curse from her sinful mouth.

"Fuck me Sanji, fuck me harder."

"No need to tell me twice Nami-san," he smirked and he pushed his cock hard into her, grabbing her ass as he pumped into her. He bent forward to reach her breasts, groping both of them. He pulled out and grabbed her gently by her wrist and he lifted her up, her back against the wall and slowly lowered her down to insert his cock to her very wet pussy. As he pumped hard into her, he sucked her tits and elicited loads of shameless moans of "Sanji fuck me, suck my tits" and more of unintelligible words.

He pulled back and placed her on the ground gently and fucked her on her fours and both of them came afterwards.

Sanji collapsed on top of Nami, both panting and satisfied.

"I think you should continue that bath now, Nami-san," Sanji smiled at her and helped Nami on her feet, both went to the tub and they finished bathing.

Meanwhile...

"What the hell is happening inside? I'm starved," Usopp complained.

"Hold on," said Chopper, ***** sniff* *sniff* then the reindeer recognized the scent and blushed red, "I think we should just wait here," he said and sat down, still blushing.

"What do you mean wait here? Let me get-" Usopp peeked in to call the two but was embarassed with the scene before him and joined Chopper in waiting, both blushing.


End file.
